Recently, in the medical field, micromachining field, etc., the necessity of compact actuators grows.
Such compact actuators are required to be small and also be driven at a low voltage. Various attempts have been made to realize such actuators driven at a low voltage (see, for example, PTL 1).
However, in the actuators in the related art, the driving voltage could not be sufficiently decreased, and a high voltage was required for deforming the actuators. Further, in the actuators in the related art, it was difficult to obtain a sufficiently large deformation amount (displacement amount).